Problems can result on the positioning of electronic components on a substrate if at least one of these components emits electromagnetic radiation, in particular if the components are arranged in close spatial proximity to one another. This radiation may possibly impair the function of the other component. It is, however, unavoidable in some cases or is even wanted for specific reasons to position a component emitting electromagnetic radiation and a corresponding receiver component close next to one another. It must be reliably prevented in such cases that the emitted radiation directly acts on the receiver component. A shielding can be provided between the two components for this purpose. Such shieldings of a known design are, however, comparatively complex and therefore expensive in manufacture.